The Sons
by KayyMyLove
Summary: Sequel to the movie, starts out the same day that Chase disappeared. But what happens when Chase returns, waiting to destroy the Sons of Ipswich? And the Sons have a fight, leaving the team broken in pieces, vulnerable to Chase's attempts to destroy them.
1. Fight at Nickys

Chapter One: Fight At Nickys

**AN: Okay so normally I'm over at the "Books" part of fanfiction but hey, Covenant is awesome and I can't find any fanfic bout the two BEST characters of the movie, Caleb Danvers and Pogue Perry so hey guess what! Here is a Fanfic for ya with Pogue and Caleb. ****Starts out right after the movie.**** Matter of fact, it starts out right after Caleb fights with Chase and they go to Nicky's to hang out after the stressful day.**

Caleb walked through the door of Nicky's and found the Sons over by the pool table.

Pogue and Kate had both gotten out of the hospital earlier that day so they were sitting down at a nearby table splitting a burger and fries.

Sarah was at the pool table, challenging Reid to a game of pool. Of course, she knew Reid could win using his powers, so she frightened Tyler into making sure Reid's shots didn't go in.

Caleb walked over as his girlfriend took careful aim and made three of her balls go into the pocket.

Reid walked around the table as Caleb kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He quickly sized up the game and shot, black shooting across his eyes. Tyler's eyes quickly went onyx and made the ball go the opposite way, hitting one of Sarah's and knocking it into the hole.

Caleb laughed quietly at his friend as he went to check on Pogue.

"Hey man, how you feelin'?" Caleb asked as he sat down.

"I'm good, the bike felt it though. It's dead," Pogue replied with a look of sorrow, as if he lost a dear friend instead of his bike.

"Aw, we can have a funeral for it," Caleb half-laughed as he turned to Kate.

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm good. Very good really, it's like some kind of magic took it away."

Obviously, Kate didn't know yet about the whole magic deal.

Caleb tried to contain a smile as he looked over to see Reid pull out his wallet and give Sarah money for losing the bet.

"So...Chase?" Pogue asked his friend curiously.

"No sign of him."

"How did he...he wouldn't have that..."

Caleb mentally filled in the blanks for his friend since Pogue couldn't very well talk about the Covenant in the open. Pogue was asking if Chase had enough power to survive the fire, Caleb's attacks, and still had enough power to escape.

"He'd be like Dad then."

"Chase is dead?" Kate asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Well, at least we think so," Pogue told his girlfriend, trying to keep the Sons of Ipswich true meaning a secret from her.

Sarah walked over to the table, sitting on Caleb' s lap, which he readily offered her. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Chase is outside."

"What?!" Caleb asked out of surprise.

"Yep, go out back..." Sarah said as she stood to let her boyfriend up. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the seat as he walked towards the back. Pogue stood and followed him, wincing a little.

Caleb whistled over to Reid and Tyler, who were showing off at darts, to tell them to come. Tyler accepted Reid's bet money and they walked out the back door to the alley way, where the last battle the Sons all saw together took place.

This time, instead of some cocky jerk, they were up against the legendary fifth Son of Ipswich.

Caleb led the Sons out, Pogue not a foot behind him, and Reid counting his money as he walked, his lackey behind him.

"Well, look who survived," Caleb said coolly.

"Unfortunately," Pogue added under his breath. Chase looked as if he were almost forty now, the Power had aged him.

"Well, I might not be looking as young as eighteen, but I still have the stamina of a teenager," Chase managed to say before he coughed violently for a couple minutes.

"Oh really, doesn't sound like it," Reid sneered from behind, before using his Powers to punch Chase in the stomach, causing another wave of coughs.

"Reid! Cool it!" Caleb commanded, taking up the role of appointed leader of the Sons, seeing how he Ascended first.

"Yeah, Reid, don't hurt the old man," Pogue smiled, using his own Powers to shove Chase against the wall.

"Pogue! That's you too!" Caleb yelled.

"Dude, he wrecked my bike, put my girlfriend in the hospital and tried to kill you!" Pogue argued, turning towards Caleb, still slamming Chase against the wall.

"No, let him...show...compassion..."Chase wheezed out between slams.

"Knock it off, Pogue!" Caleb yelled, using his Powers to hold back Pogue's so that Chase dropped to the ground.

Nicky, the owner, emerged out of the bar, his bat in hand.

"Boys, this isn't the first time, take it elsewhere."

"Yes sir," Tyler said sheepishly.

"Next time, boys," Chase smiled weakly as he limped out of the alley. Caleb turned to the Sons.

"What are you two thinking? Are you on crack? It's addictive, how many times do I have to tell you?" Caleb half-yelled.

"And how many times does he have to try to destroy us before you get it through your head, Caleb? Chase wants us dead. He put a spell on Kate and Sarah, he crashed my motorcycle. It's a miracle that me and Kate are out of the hospital. And he tried to kill you just this morning. _This __morning_. What will it take, Caleb, one of us to actually die?!" Pogue argued, stepping closer and closer to Caleb until he was face-to-face.

"You can't play Mr. Nice Guy, anymore, Caleb."

And with that, Pogue turned and left, Reid and Tyler following.

"He's got a point man," Reid said as he walked backwards, then turned and went inside the bar, leaving Caleb outside alone as thunder roared from above and sheets of rain poured down.

**AN: So, there we go. Reviews****, please****! BE honest and Criticize on whatever! ****I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Review, please!**


	2. Brothers

Chapter Two: Brothers

**AN: Sorry to leave you hanging, guys. I've been off for awhile and not been able to write but hey, I'm back now. So, you know the drill, reviews are always welcome, shows that SOMEONE is at least reading these. This takes off about two weeks after the night at Nicky's. **

Caleb walked through the halls of the school. Christmas was coming again, and the school had prepared for its arrival.

Green and red banners hang in the hallways screaming "HAPPY HOLIDAYS" to anyone who happens to walk past.

In the dorms, rumors of holiday parties roared through the student body.

And of course, the Sons got invited to each and every one.

Currently, Caleb sat in the library, working on a term paper that was due the next day. He flipped a page and wrote down a few notes.

He heard Pogue walk into the library and up behind him.

"Hey, Pogue."

"Uh, hey Caleb. How'd you know it was me?"

"Heard the ol' clunker outside."

"Oh."

Since Pogue's motorcycle was destroyed, he was driving around in an old 1995 Toyota Camry, so much different from his bike he couldn't stand it.

"So, what you been up to?" Caleb asked as he flipped another page in the book that was laid out in front of him.

"Working like crazy."

"You? Working? Are you serious? "

"Yup. Working over at the Shop. Fixing other bikes. Trying to save up for my own."

Caleb nodded to show he was listening.

"So, uhm...how's you and Sarah?"

"Good. You and Kate?"

"Good. So, have you heard anything about Chase lately?"

"No, uhm. I haven't. "

"Oh, okay then. Well...I better be going...gotta get ready for all the parties, ya know?"

"Yeah. Uh...see ya later."

Pogue walked out of the library and down to his dorm room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Reid's number.

"Hey, I just talked to Caleb," he said when his Brother answered the phone.

"And...?"

"And, he still seems like he doesn't want anything to do with any of us."

"Well, did you tell him about Chase?"

"No. How do you think he's going to feel when he finds out his brother tried to kill him?"

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't find out."

"Yeah, because that'll go over great." Pogue could almost hear Reid rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, well we have no other option."

"Fine. Then when Chase throws it in his face, Caleb will come to us. He'll ask if we knew and he'll know that we knew."

"And then the Sons are broken up forever," Pogue amended.

"And left vulnerable for destruction."

"Okay, that's a bit dramatic there, Reid," Pogue said as he walked into his dorm room.

"Pogue, think reasonably. Chase will find out and then come for us individually. And the first person he's after is his own brother."

"Okay, so maybe that's true, but what can we do?"

"Convince Caleb that we need him."

"And just how are we going to do that?"

"Tell him about his brother."

**AN: So sorry if this really short and weird but I promise it'll get better.**

**Reviews and criticize! Be honest!**

**Kayy**


End file.
